


Black Widow, baby

by retrostiles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rimming, cheesy dialogues, come deprivation, gagging, kyungsoo swears a lot, sexy texts, yixing is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrostiles/pseuds/retrostiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Yixing called Kyungsoo 'daddy' and 1 time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow, baby

1.

The first time it happened, Kyungsoo thought he misheard. At the time he was pulling Yixing’s hair and fucking him from behind and they were both close, Yixing was trembling and moaning and desperately begging to come, but Kyungsoo wasn’t letting him. He pushed Yixing hand from his cock again with a snarl and Yixing actually sobbed and begged “Please, please let me come daddy!” 

Kyungsoo was so surprised his hand slipped from Yixing’s hips and he stopped all movement for a second, making Yixing sob in anguish.   
He leaned over Yixing’s ear then and in a rush of power hissed “Come then. From my cock or nothing else.” And started fucking back into Yixing once again. Not even half a dozen thrusts later Yixing was shouting and coming all over the sheets, collapsing right onto his face. 

Kyungsoo followed closely after, high on the power he felt at commanding Yixing like that. 

Afterwards Yixing fell asleep right away, fucked into total exhaustion and leaving no time to ask Kyungsoo the real questions, like ‘Would you like me to be your daddy?’ or ‘Is this just a bed thing, or an all the time thing?’ or even ‘Can I call you little one then?’ His mind was racing and he fell into a fitful sleep. 

2.

The next two days Kyungsoo was listening to Yixing sharply, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. He was already thinking he had imagined the whole thing and cursing himself for fantasising all day about taking care of Yixing like no one else would be allowed to. 

He was lying in bed and staring at the ceiling sighing when the door opened. He turned his head to see Yixing walking in with a tray, breakfast on it. Kyungsoo smiled sweetly, Yixing knew full well that he wasn’t a morning person and he would rather skip breakfast if that meant he could sleep 10 minutes longer. 

“Good morning!” Yixing whispered, so he didn’t disrupt the peaceful atmosphere of the dark room. He sat the tray down on the bedside table and flicked the night lamp on. 

“Good morning… To what do I owe this pleasure?” Kyungsoo asked sleepily while stretching and sitting up. 

Yixing giggled a little and shrugged while getting in bed next to Kyungsoo, taking the tray with him carefully. 

“Nothing special. I just wanted to take care of you and say thank you.” He said while picking up a piece of toast and putting it into Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

Kyungsoo chewed thoughtfully. A thank you for what? 

Before he could ask, Yixing leaned right into his personal space, and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you for always taking care of me daddy”, he whispered and Kyungsoo stomach caught fire. He didn’t imagine it this time for sure. His heart was stumbling over itself, beating so hard. Before he could overthink this he answered “No problem baby, that’s what I’m here for.” 

Yixing flushed a bright pink and smiled pleased. They continued eating and Kyungsoo wished with all his might that they could have time for anything, so he could reward Yixing for being like this, for being perfect, but instead Yixing got up, stretched and smiled at him before bending down and stealing his blanket with a kiss. 

“Up we get, we have a day full of schedule!” Kyungsoo groaned annoyed. Only Yixing could be so cheerful at 7 in the morning about a day of schedule. 

3\. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t concentrate the whole day. It wasn’t his fault. Yixing was just too pretty and too cheeky. He was constantly brushing against him, smiling sweetly and giggling and it made Kyungsoo want to wreck him, to destroy him and then put him back together. 

So he was frustrated and being shitty to everyone except Yixing. He caught himself once right before actually cooing over Yixing for a cute answer and then stubbornly looked at the floor for the next 20 minutes. 

And to make things worse, the M members were allowed to go home earlier, so he watched Yixing get into the van while laughing at something dumb Kris had said, seething with jealousy. He was done with this day. 

3 hours later though he was finally finished and he was more than ready to go home. Jongin actually rolled his eyes at him “Yixing won’t be going anywhere you jackass, don’t rush us.” He said and Kyungsoo turned to look at him sharply. “Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit. Do not. “ 

The rest of the ride was silent, for which Kyungsoo blessed any entity that was watching over him. 

Arriving at home, Kyungsoo hurried up the stairs and by the time he was through the door he was huffing in exhaustion. He looked into the living room to see Yixing sleeping on the couch, and Kris and Tao throwing torn up balls of paper towels at him. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing??” He whispered angrily, so he wouldn’t wake up Yixing but still convey that he was angry. Kris and Tao gasped in surprise and scrambled to stand and apologize. “Sorry, he just looked funny with his mouth open and we were playing a ga-“, Tao explained and Kyungsoo raised his hand to make him stop talking. 

“Just fucking leave. Don’t do that again, you hear me??” Tao grabbed Kris at the wrist and they hurried into their rooms. Kyungsoo sighed. 

Any other day he would have rolled his eyes at the two, maybe throw one for good measure too, but today was different. He was feeling overprotective and on edge the whole day and he had just reached his peak. 

The rest of the band was slowly trudging to their rooms while Kyungsoo sat next to Yixing on the couch, contemplating if he could actually carry Yixing to their bed. 

Before he had made up his mind though, Yixing stirred and smiled at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smiled back and stroked his hand through his hair. “Hey, sleepy. You wanna help me put you to bed?” Yixing nodded and yawned cutely. 

Standing up, Kyungsoo grabbed Yixing and put his arm around his waist so he could lean on him. Yixing put his head on his shoulder and walked with him slowly. 

“Daddy?” Kyungsoo felt his stomach get hot again. How easy he was for Yixing. He waited for Yixing to continue, but apparently he was waiting for him to answer. 

“Yes, baby?”   
“Thanks for protecting me from the meanies, daddy. I didn’t know what to do.” Yixing whispered, hiding his face more in his shoulder. 

A different kind of warmth filled Kyungsoo from the bottom up and he smiled. 

“I’ll always protect you, little one. I’m always there for you, am I not?” 

Kyungsoo opened their door and inside helped Yixing out of his clothes. All day he had waited for this, he had wanted Yixing, but now the feeling was different. Yixing needed something else, so he would give him what he needed. He could wait. 

When they were both in bed, Yixing tucked under his arm, he heard Yixing whisper “I love you. Thank you.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth to answer, but Yixing added another whisper of “Wanna always be good for you, daddy.” Kyungsoo wrapped his arms more firmly around Yixing and in a louder voice answered: “You’re perfect for me, baby. Daddy loves you too. Now sleep tight, little one.” 

4\. 

When Kyungsoo woke up, he was alone. It wasn’t unusual, but he was a little disappointed nonetheless. It was Saturday and he was looking forward to a day with little to no schedule, he couldn’t even remember. 

He walked out the room in a shirt and boxers, following the smell of coffee. Entering the kitchen, he saw Yixing stepping away from Luhan, smiling at him. He had a cup of coffee in his hands, which Kyungsoo made grabby hands at, before even saying a word.

Yixing laughed and handed over the coffee. “Good morning, daddy! Made this for you.” 

Promptly Kyungsoo choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken and looked at Yixing like he was out of his mind. Luhan was still in the room! 

But Yixing had already turned around to attend to the toast that was just ready. Luhan hadn’t even looked up from where he was leaning over his phone at the table. What kind of twilight zone was he in? 

Finally Luhan spoke up without raising his eyes. “You’re being rude. Say thank you at least.” Kyungsoo just continued looking at Luhan, more confused than ever, but Yixing was looking at him expectantly and with a smile around his lips that was neither sweet nor mean. Did the little shit plan this? Oh, he could play this game. 

He stepped close to Yixing, giving Luhan who still hadn’t moved one last glance before speaking up clearly. 

“Thank you, baby. You sure are a good boy. But don’t make daddy mad in the morning with little games, alright? Nod if you understand.” 

Yixing flushed a delicious and guilty red, nodded and quickly looked at Luhan. Kyungsoo followed the gaze and cleared his throat. Luhan was an equal red shade in the face, but still hadn’t raised his head. 

“Do not encourage this behaviour, Luhan. Nod if you understand.” Luhan huffed and then nodded.

“Can’t say no to that face…”, he grumbled and Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. This was between Yixing and him, though. 

“Leave.” Luhan didn’t even hesitate a second before getting up and walking the hell away from that situation. 

Yixing meanwhile was wringing his hands. Before Kyungsoo turned back to him, he was already babbling.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry daddy, I just thought it’d be nice to say it in front of other people, like it’s a real thing and I don’t want you to be ashamed of me, because I’m not and I didn’t think you’d be mad, I’m really sorry daddy!” 

Kyungsoo waited patiently for Yixing to finish and grabbed his toast from the counter. 

“Alright. I’m not mad baby. Next time you wanna do this, you ask me first, alright? For anything. Understood?” Yixing nodded. 

“Thank you daddy, won’t do it again, I promise!” He leaned in for a kiss and just then Baekhyun barged into the kitchen. 

“We’re looking for you! We need to leave in 5 minutes!” he chided and looked at the both of them annoyed. 

“What do you mean leave? It’s Saturday for god’s sake! Can I never have a day off when I need it!” Kyungsoo nearly threw his toast to the floor. What the fuck was even wrong with his fucking schedule. 

“It’ll be fine, Kyungsoo! You’ll be back in no time! Let’s get ready together, then you can leave.” Yixing smiled and pulled Kyungsoo with him. They got dressed silently and angrily (on Kyungsoo’s side). Before he stepped out of the room he turned back to Yixing. 

“The conversation is not over. We need to discuss this. In the meantime do not do anything naughty while I’m away, do you understand?”   
Yixing nodded and gave him a small kiss. 

“See you later daddy!” 

5\. 

Kyungsoo was internally screaming. Could this radio broadcast be any more boring? He could be doing something worthwhile with his time, like fuck Yixing the way he deserved it. 

But instead he had to sit here and listen to the radio host trying to be funny, but really just succeeding in making everyone cringe. 

He felt his phone vibrate and suddenly his stomach dropped. He could imagine what this was going to be. On the one hand he really hoped it was what he thought, on the other hand he hoped Yixing hadn’t misbehaved. 

Looking to the left, he wriggled his phone out of his pocket and angled it away from Chanyeol who was next to him and already giving him interested looks. Anything was better than this sorry excuse of a radio host, he knew that, but this message was for him alone. 

He opened the message and immediately pulled the phone close to his chest. Fuck. 

The picture definitely showed Yixing lying on their bed, naked except for a pair of super small purple girl panties and Kyungsoo was definitely losing his brain out of his ears, he was so hot. 

The caption underneath read: “I want daddy to come home quick, I have a horrible ouchy…” 

Kyungsoo’s heart was beating out of his chest. He quickly typed back: “Where does it hurt baby?” and then pushed the phone face down against his thigh, tapping the table impatiently. 

Chanyeol was really interested now, leaning over to start a conversation, but Kyungsoo was lucky enough that the radio host chose that moment to ask him a question. 

His phone vibrated again. The picture showed Yixing with his hand over his erection trapped in the panties, with the caption “Right here daddy… Do you think you can kiss it better daddy?” 

He was going to lose his goddamn mind with this boy. He’d just go bloody insane and mow down half of Seoul to get to him. His blood was boiling by now, his groin stirring. 

Making an effort to stop his hands from shaking he typed back “If you’re a good boy, daddy will make it better for sure. Show me where it hurts again? Make sure not to touch it, baby.” 

By now he was breathing through his mouth in an effort to get more oxygen to his brain. 

The next message didn’t even have a caption; it just showed the head of Yixing’s dick poking out of the panties and leaking precome already. Kyungsoo actually punched his thigh in frustration and in his momentary lapse of concentration, he turned the phone a little so   
Chanyeol actually got a glimpse of the picture. 

He turned bright red and punched Kyungsoo on the shoulder. “What the fuck! You guys are fucking filthy! I’m sitting right here you punk! Jesus Christ”, he hissed to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo lost it, just fucking lost it and started giggling hysterically. 

Chanyeol punched him again just for good measure and proclaimed loudly that Kyungsoo had to leave for the toilet. Kyungsoo didn’t even question it, just got up and practically ran to the bathroom, locking himself in one of the stalls. 

He didn’t waste much time, but opened his pants and pulled his phone up to take a picture of his straining erection. He sent it to Yixing and then called him. 

Yixing picked up panting after the fifth ring. “Daddy, oh god, when are you getting home? Please please, hurry daddy, it’s real bad now!” 

Kyungsoo pushed a knuckle into his mouth to stop his grunt. “Did you see what you do to daddy, baby? Did you see? You’ll have to be a very good boy for me when I get home, little one.” He rasped into the phone and Yixing groaned loudly. 

“Shit, I mean it, are you finished yet? I can’t hold it anymore…” Yixing whispered and Kyungsoo’s voice snapped to attention. 

“You will do as I tell you baby, do you understand? Don’t touch yourself, don’t come, don’t get dressed. Do you think you can do that for daddy?” He bellowed voice loud and clear and fuck whoever could possibly hear him. 

“I’ll try daddy, please just hurry home, I miss you…” Yixing sniffed his nose and Kyungsoo nearly punched his fist through the stall door. 

“I’ll be there quick, okay? Until then be a good boy, alright?” He asked, pulling his pants back up. 

“I wanna be good for daddy…” Kyungsoo took a deep breath. 

“Stay right where you are then, baby.” And hung up. He needed to get out of here. No way in hell was he staying for another hour of this piece of shit radio show. 

When he stepped outside the bathroom, Chanyeol was visibly arguing with their manager. When he saw Kyungsoo he gestured at him. “He looks like shit! Just take him home! He’s been rubbish at this all day anyway, no need to keep his sick ass here!” 

The manager grumbled but after a good look at Kyungsoo who was flushed and panting and sweaty in the face, he gave up. 

Kyungsoo could have kissed Chanyeol who just rolled his eyes and made shooing gestures at him. 

The car ride back was silent except for a text message from Chanyeol: “You guys better be fucking done when we get home, last time I heard Yixing scream in my sleep.” Kyungsoo grinned meanly at his phone. 

No way in hell was he gonna be done with Yixing in an hour. 

+1

Kyungsoo ran up the stairs two at a time. His dick was starting to hurt and he was done. 

He kicked open the front door violently, shocking both Luhan and Kris on the couch. 

“Leave if you value your moral integrity.” Kyungsoo growled and Luhan put his hands up and both of them stood up. 

“I think the rest is out. Have fun. He’s been moping since you left and then didn’t come out of your room for half an hour.” Luhan waved before shutting the door. 

Kyungsoo breathed through his nose harshly. Jesus, they both got it bad. 

“Hello? Is anyone else here? Guess who’s home.” He half yelled across the hallway and their room door opened immediately with Yixing bounding out in just his purple panties and full on running into his arms. 

“Daddy you’re home! Finally, finally, daddy I missed you and it really hurts now and-“ Another door opened further down the hall. 

“Shit guys, just give me a goddamn second to put my shoes on! Are you decent? I’m coming out!” Xiumin yelled and Kyungsoo moved Yixing quickly, pushing him with his back into the wall, covering his body with his own. 

“I don’t even… Want to know really…” Xiumin mumbled as he rushed past them, eyes cast downwards. 

Kyungsoo didn’t move until he heard the front door shut loudly, only then did he take a step back to look at Yixing. The boy was flushed and trembling and his cock was so hard it didn’t fit in his panties anymore. 

“Where did you get those?” he asked, voice low. 

Yixing blinked a little surprised. “It… I bought them online, daddy it was supposed to be a surprise, are you mad?” 

He laughed a little. “Why ever would I be mad baby? You dressed up for me like a princess, daddy is very happy!” Yixing flushed and smiled proudly. But then suddenly his smile faltered and he looked at Kyungsoo with scared eyes. 

“Daddy, I did… something…” 

Kyungsoo got hot all over again. He pulled Yixing with him into their room, closing the door and turning on the light. 

“What did you do Yixing? And please don’t lie to daddy, I will definitely know.” 

Yixing bit his lip and looked at the floor. He hesitated and rubbed his hands against each other, but then started babbling. 

“I was gonna wait for daddy, right here like you said, but it really started to hurt and then daddy send me the picture and I went all tingly down there and after you said not to touch myself, I really didn’t mean to daddy, I was going to be good, but it was hurting so I touched it a little to make it feel better and then you came home and I stopped and I feel so bad daddy, I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to be bad!”   
Yixing looked at him with his eyes opened wide, bottom lip trembling. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were losing focus. This was the first time they were doing this for real. And Yixing had already put him into the position of having to punish him. Frankly it was all a bit mind boggling and he had to sit down on the bed. 

Yixing immediately came over and kneeled on the floor. 

“Are you mad? I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to and it wasn’t even for long, promise!” He continued to explain and Kyungsoo nodded. 

“Alright. I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed.” He said, touching Yixing’s cheek softly.

Yixing gasped like he had been punched and tears started to well up in his eyes. 

“That’s even worse daddy! Be mad so you can punish me!” His voice trembled and he was blinking harshly. 

Kyungsoo was internally freaking out. They really needed to have a conversation, but with Yixing so far in subspace he wasn’t sure he would get through to him. He had to try though, he was not comfortable with doing this to Yixing without at least establishing a safe word. The specifics could be discussed later. 

He shook his head at Yixing, lay down on the bed and patted the place beside him. Yixing immediately climbed in next to him and cuddled close to him. They were silent for some minutes before Kyungsoo spoke up. 

“This is kind of intense isn’t it? Do you think we can talk a little bit?”

Yixing breathed out noisily and nodded his head yes against Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Okay. Look, I really want to do this. All the time, if you want. I don’t care. We can do it specific days when we feel like it or anytime. But you really need to tell me what you want, so I don’t fuck this up. Because I really, sincerely do not want to fuck this up, alright?” 

Yixing nodded again, but then opened his mouth to answer without a sound coming out. Kyungsoo could be patient though when the time commanded it. 

“I… I don’t know why I want this. It’s just the way you treat me sometimes makes me feel so safe, in the little bubble we have. And I like feeling like that. Is that… weird?” He asked lowly. 

Kyungsoo huffed a little. “How is that weird? Doesn’t everyone want to feel like that? For me it’s the same, just a little different. Taking care of you like this makes me feel safe somehow. Like you really need me and aren’t going to up and leave. Also it’s really fucking hot.”

Yixing giggled a little. “It really is. I was bothered all day. Even the members picked up on it, shit.” 

Kyungsoo laughed. “Can you imagine what I looked like in that radio show? Good thing it wasn’t filmed.” Yixing giggled again and they fell silent. 

“You should tell me your safe word. So that whenever I do something you feel weird about you can use it and I stop. Does that sound good?” 

Yixing nodded again. After a bit of thinking he raised his voice again. “Is tulip alright?” 

“Tulip? Sure thing. Why a flower though?” He asked, letting his fingers roam over Yixing’s back again. He would definitely bring the mood back, no matter the cost. 

“It just needed to be something that we don’t discuss often right? Something you can’t confuse. So I thought flowers would be good. Tulip is just the first thing that came to mind.” He explained, arching his back a little. 

“Very good. Tulip it is then. When you say it, I’ll stop everything and you can tell me alright? Now what if you can’t talk?” 

Yixing raised his head to look at Kyungsoo, his cheeks flushed pink again. 

Kyungsoo smirked. “Don’t think I forgot you were naughty. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it all the way. And you didn’t do as I said, so I’ll have to do something about that behaviour, right?” 

Gasping a little, Yixing nodded again. 

“How about I… knock on the bedframe if I don’t like something? Two knocks for stopping.” Yixing knocked on the headboard, two quick rasps of knuckles. 

Kyungsoo nodded. “That’s alright then. Knock once then for when you’re feeling good, when I ask you okay?” Yixing nodded with a smile. 

“Alright then, baby.” Yixing’s eyes visibly clouded over. It was good to see that it wasn’t only him, being that affected by some nickname. 

“Please stand up, will you? Then get out of your panties baby. Give them to daddy.” 

Yixing followed each instruction carefully. He didn’t want to mess this up again, he knew and that was nearly too endearing to handle. 

“Now kneel on the floor, baby. Daddy will have to punish you, you know? Since you were naughty. But you know that right?” He asked, balling the panties into a little ball. He had sat up while Yixing stood and worked his belt open. 

Yixing nodded at his words, kneeled on the floor so quick his knees made a horrible cracking sound but he didn’t even flinch. 

“I want you to apologize and tell me exactly what you did wrong to daddy, okay?” 

Yixing immediately complied. “I’m sorry that I was naughty daddy, I touched myself down there when you said I really wasn’t allowed to. I should do what daddy says, so I’m sorry daddy!” 

Kyungsoo nodded satisfied. “That’s alright, baby. I forgive you, but I’ll have to teach you this lesson anyway. Come closer and open your mouth.” 

When Yixing followed suit, Kyungsoo pushed the balled up panties in his mouth. Yixing’s eyes widened a bit, but except for a big breath he didn’t react at all. Kyungsoo pulled the belt out of his loops and pushed it between Yixing’s teeth, then stood up to clasp it tightly enough to keep everything in place. 

“Now. That’s a good boy. Get on the bed little one, on your back so I can see you properly.”

Waiting for Yixing to get in position, Kyungsoo started to get undressed. Better get everything off now, than later have to stop for it. 

Yixing was lying in his position perfectly but was being a bit shy and wringing his hand in front of his groin. 

“Ah, get your hands over your head.” He waited for Yixing to move his hands. “Now spread your legs like the desperate fucking slut that you are.”

Yixing flushed a deep red, but spread his legs while turning his head away. 

“Are you embarrassed now? Isn’t that what you are? Couldn’t wait half an hour for daddy to come home, but you had to touch yourself. Aren’t you desperate?” 

Kyungsoo could actually see Yixing growing hard again. Fascinating. 

He moved to sit between Yixing’s legs and moved his hands over his thighs in wonder. He wasn’t very sure how he got to have this, but he loved Yixing more than anything right now. 

“You wanna know why I gagged you up with your dirty panties baby? Look at me.” He waited for Yixing to move his head and look at him with dark eyes. 

“You called me daddy all these times. You know what that does to me? I get so hard, baby. I want to fuck you over everything possible. When you egged me on in the kitchen I thought ‘I’ll have to shut this whore up, so he learns his lesson’. And now look at you. Can you taste your precome on those panties? I bet you can. You were so wet when I came home.” 

Yixing whined high through his gag. He was rock hard again and Kyungsoo hadn’t even touched him really. He was getting excited all by himself too though. 

“Listen closely now. I don’t want you to come. No matter what I do, you do not come. Do you understand?” Yixing nodded, blinking heavily. He probably thought that was no big deal, but Kyungsoo was going to make it hard for his boy. 

Rubbing his hands over Yixing’s nipples once quickly, he grabbed his hips and pulled them up to stuff a pillow beneath his ass. 

Yixing was starting to become restless now. He probably already knew what Kyungsoo had in mind for him.

“That’s right, baby. You know what I’m gonna do, right? I’m gonna eat your ass out until you cry. Until my jaw hurts and I can’t physically lick your asshole anymore. And you’re not going to come, do you understand?” He rumbled and Yixing whined again. 

Rimming was the one and true weakness of Yixing, the one thing that could get him off in record time with no extra touching at all. 

With a little huff Kyungsoo leaned in and just went right to town. He didn’t tease Yixing, didn’t ease him into, just flat out pushed his tongue against his ass and licked. 

Yixing made the most wonderful noise against his gag that went straight to Kyungsoo’s cock, a half scream half whine, something he never heard before. 

Wriggling his tongue against Yixing’s asshole, Kyungsoo grasped himself and rubbed his cock quickly. It was starting to hurt already, the way Yixing was just taking it was bringing him to the brink way too quickly. 

When his tongue finally breached Yixing, he pushed his hands against the headboard hard. Kyungsoo stopped abruptly, his tongue not moving. It hadn’t been a knock, but Yixing’s cock was starting to purple and he was trying so hard not to come it had to hurt. 

Yixing noticed the stillness quickly and knocked once. ‘Okay.’ Kyungsoo instantly felt better and went back to licking around his rim. Spit was running down his chin obscenely, his cock was a mess of pre come and he wanted nothing more than to be inside of Yixing right now. 

With one last forceful lick inside of him, Kyungsoo sat up and wiped his mouth. Yixing looked like an absolute mess. His hair was messed up, tears running from his eyes, his cock leaking so much, he was surprised it wasn’t actually come. But he had endured it. 

Kyungsoo crawled over Yixing and kissed him on the cheek. Yixing sobbed once and looked at him. 

“You did so well. I’m really proud of you. You deserve a special treat now, don’t you think?” Yixing smiled around the belt in his mouth, but didn’t nod which pleased Kyungsoo in some sick way. 

He pulled open the drawer on their bedside table and grabbed the lube, getting his fingers coated quickly. 

“I’m going to finger you open and then I’m going to fuck you, alright? You can ride me if you want.” Yixing’s eyes rolled back and he moaned. Kyungsoo knew he loved riding him, loved taking what was rightfully his and Kyungsoo was going to indulge him fully today. 

Pushing a finger into Yixing, he caught sight of his phone on the floor which was blinking furiously. All this had taken a little longer than anticipated, he guessed. 

He directed his gaze back to Yixing, watching as his finger disappeared smoothly into him and Yixing wiggled for another. He complied easily. Yixing never needed a lot of preparation, he enjoyed the burn too much for that, and really, Kyungsoo should have understood all this a lot sooner. 

Pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the blanket, he grabbed for the lube again to coat himself. Just then in their anticipated silence, they heard the front door open. 

Kyungsoo stopped his movements for a second, but Yixing whined lowly, very uninterested in stopping anything by the look of his face. 

“You want them to hear you baby? Want them to know that you take it so well, that you make me so proud? You’re fucking shameless. They’re gonna look at you at breakfast and know just what dirty things you like. That turn you on, slut?” Kyungsoo hissed and coated his cock with a liberal amount of lube. 

Kyungsoo groaned when he finally pushed his head inside Yixing and Yixing bit his belt so hard, Kyungsoo could see where his teeth were leaving marks. 

“Well, if you want them to hear you, that thing’s no good, is it baby?” Carefully leaning over to Yixing’s head, he unclasped the belt and pulled the panties out of Yixing’s mouth. 

Yixing just looked at him with big eyes and panted. 

“What the fuck do you say?” Kyungsoo asked after the silence went on too long. 

“Thank you daddy!” Yixing gasped, because Kyungsoo was gripping his thighs harshly. 

“I don’t think I fucking heard you. What do you say?” He repeated the question and started to pull out a little and Yixing grabbed at his shoulders immediately. 

“Thank you daddy! Thanks for gagging me and fucking me daddy! I don’t deserve daddy treating me like this, thank you!” He shouted and with that said Kyungsoo smiled and pushed inside Yixing forcefully. 

Yixing actually swore out loud, his hands flying back up against the headboard. Kyungsoo was not letting up, fucking him within an inch of his life and Yixing was practically screaming obscenities about it. 

Kyungsoo immediately heard several doors shut violently. Probably members trying to escape their loud fucking, but Kyungsoo was not going to be satisfied with that. 

He stopped abruptly and Yixing shouted in anguish. 

“No, nonono don’t stop, please! Please daddy, you can’t do that to me, I really need to come, please daddy!!” He yelled and he was crying again, breath heaving. 

Kyungsoo laughed harshly. “You do some of the work then, you whore.” 

He pulled out and flipped them over. Yixing immediately relocated himself and sat on his cock violently, actually pushing all the air out of Kyungsoo’s lungs in a harsh gasp. 

Yixing moved almost instantly and Kyungsoo was starting to regret this. He was so close already, but he needed Yixing to come first. 

One hand grabbing his waist, Kyungsoo curled the other hand around Yixing’s bobbing dick. Yixing stopped suddenly, his ass in the air and Kyungsoo not even half inside of him, staring at Kyungsoo. 

“You can come right now, baby. Daddy wants to see you come.” 

The second he uttered the words he stroked Yixing’s cock from top to bottom, Yixing sat on his cock hard and he came with a scream that surely half of Seoul had heard. 

He clamped down so hard on Kyungsoo that he didn’t even have a chance but to immediately come after two half-hearted thrusts. 

Yixing collapsed onto him, strung out and shaking. Kyungsoo rubbed his hands over his back, soothing him with sweet words. 

“You did really well, you know that? I can’t imagine anyone else doing this better than you. Daddy loves you. I love you. You hear that?” He whispered while carefully putting a hand between them and pulling out of Yixing. 

Yixing whined at that but otherwise didn’t even move an inch. Kyungsoo indulged him for a while longer, still whispering nonsense, so Yixing could calm down. 

After he stopped shaking, Kyungsoo gently moved Yixing off him, but he whined lowly. 

“I’m just going to get a shirt so I can wipe you at least a little, alright? We can shower tomorrow.”

Yixing nodded with his eyes closed. Kyungsoo grabbed a random shirt and his phone while he was at it. 

He lay down next to Yixing again and wiped the come and sweat off of him and himself as best as he could, then chucked the shirt back to the floor and cuddling Yixing close to his chest. 

Lowly Yixing spoke up for the first time again: “I love you too. I’m really thankful I have you. Let’s talk tomorrow, can we? I want to sleep…”   
Kyungsoo inhaled his and Yixing’s scent deeply and whispered: “Of course. Good night, Xingie”. 

He put an arm around Yixing and the other grabbed for his phone to set an alarm, because surely Yixing hadn’t thought of that today. 

When he opened the lock screen there were 6 messages. 1 from Luhan and 5 from Chanyeol. He grinned meanly and opened Luhan’s first. 

“Congratulations on the sex. Next time please invest some money in soundproofing your room.”

Kyungsoo chuckled lowly. It wasn’t a bad idea, he had to give him that. A little privacy could be nice. Next he opened Chanyeol’s conversation. 

“Luhan said you came home looking like a madman. I don’t even doubt it, you sick fuck.”

“I really hope you’re done, we’re on the way home.”

“I’M OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT AND I CAN HEAR YOU KYUNGSOO. THAT’S NOT NORMAL.”

“Shit that was the QUIET VERSION??? I literally can’t hear myself think hyung why are you doing this to us”

“youre a piece of shit im so fucking hard and guess who I have to fuck?? NO ONE thats right so I hope you die. Not Yixing hes an ANGEL, BUT YOU. DIE.”

There was nothing after that and Kyungsoo was shaking with repressed laughter by now. 

He supposed he had some apologizing to do in the morning. But it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be part of a universe. kudos appreciated!


End file.
